The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as a pen recorder, and more particularly to a paper feed mechanism for feeding a sheet of recording paper by reliably gripping the same.
There have been known several types of paper feed mechanisms for use in recording apparatus. In one paper feed mechanism, a sheet of recording paper is fed in frictional engagement with a platen. However, the recording paper tends to slip with respect to the platen especially when the platen is rotated through a large angle to draw a graphic pattern on the recording paper. Another paper feed mechanism includes teeth on a platen for biting engagement with a sheet of recording paper for positively feeding the recording paper. A complex procedure is however required to enable the recording paper to be inserted reliably between the platen and paper presser rollers pressed against the platen.